


Consumed by Fire

by datachicken (yoi_orio)



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst, Clan drama, Conspiracy, F/F, F/M, Gay Cats, Gen, M/M, Murder Mystery, New Cat Clans, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, RedClan is ShadowClan 2.0, YellowClan is a ThunderClan/SkyClan hybrid with nefarious origins, a different warrior code, actual familiar relationships, additional new and different clan customs and traditions, cats giving each other pet names, complex histories, cover ups, forbidden romance?, fun character designs, new clan folklore, original character deaths, possible mystery serial killer cat that has to be stopped, so cats will say things like "mom" "dad" "uncle" etc, some cute fluff sprinkled in to give breaks between the heavy stuff, straight cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoi_orio/pseuds/datachicken
Summary: Many moons ago, Crowfur left ShadownClan and started on a long painful journey, full of love, death, and betrayal, that led to the formation of two clans far from the forest territories, RedClan and YellowClan. Now generations upon generations later, the decedents of the Clans founders are in troublesome waters. Mysterious deaths and power hungry cats threaten to have the clans fall apart.Rosey is a loner from the Twoleg place, who heads into the forest in search of medical aid. But plagued with strange dreams fueled with fire, Rosey stumbles head first into YellowClan's mess, putting her own life in danger yet remaining determined to help. Bizarre deaths, suspicious cats, future targets, a secret coup, romance, and power struggles all wrapped up and intertwined.The Prologue and the story start on Chapter 3.
Kudos: 2





	1. - The Warrior Code -

1.) Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle.

2.) Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory.

3.) Elders, queens, and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders. If any warrior or apprentice is sick or injured, they may eat while the elders, queens, and kits are eating.

4.) Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life.

5.) A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice.

6.) Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name.

7.) The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies, retires, or is exiled.

8.) A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice.

9.) The deputy must be chosen by the clan’s two medicine cats.

10.) After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh.

11.) A Gathering of all the Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time.

12.) The night after the full moon, each clan may send a patrol of five into the city for scavenging. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time.

13.) Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats.

14.) No warrior can neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is from a different Clan.

15.) No cat can cause any direct harm to any pregnant queen.

16.) The word of the Clan leader is the warrior code.

17.) An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win their battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or if it is necessary for self-defense.


	2. Allegiances

**_YellowC_ _lan -_ **

**Leader:**

  * Hornetstar: A massive solid white tom with bright golden eyes, with unusually large paws and claws.



**Deputy:**

  * Coldgaze: A very dark gray muscular tom with large jet black stripes, with his front toes, chest and belly, muzzle, and tail tip being white. Also had pale icy blue eyes.



**Medicine Cats:**

  * Hawkleap: A dark sandy brown very elderly tom with a gray face, bright green eyes, shredded ears, bent whiskers, and a thin ragged pelt. 
  * Cranepaw: A white short haired she-cat with light ginger patches on her head, back, and tail, with small delicate paws and blue eyes. 



**Warriors:**

  * Brushwhisker: A sandy tom with a large bushy tail, and warm honey brown eyes.
  * Russetfire: A massive thick long-furred dark ginger queen, with dark blue-green eyes and white markings around her eyes. 
    * Apprentice: Owlpaw
  * Treeflight: A light brown tabby tom with amber eyes and tufted ears.
  * Lichenbranch: A gray tom with a short cut off tail, and pale green eyes.
  * Batwing: A long haired dark gray and black tabby tom with blue eyes.
  * Prancingheart: A ginger and gray tortoiseshell queen with pale green eyes. 
    * Apprentice: Larkpaw
  * Minnowchaser: Large black tom with large white splotches like missing color on his pelt, with bright yellow eyes. 
    * Apprentice: Spiderpaw
  * Flickerfrost: A ginger tabby tom with a white nose, lime green eyes, and a white tipped tail and paws.
  * Dewdapple: A tortoiseshell and white queen with light blue eyes. 
  * Pigeonclaw: A small fluffy gray tabby tom with blue eyes with a large scar going directly across his face.
  * Lightwhisper: A black long haired tom with dark green eyes, with tufted ears and a tufted tail.



**Queens:**

  * Honeydew: A sandy tabby queen with dark green eyes and long bushy fur. 
  * Maplecloud: Dark red and black mottled queen with dark green eyes.



**Kits:**

  * Mothkit: A very light sandy she-kit with amber eyes.



\- Parents - Honeydew and Hornetstar.

  * Cottonkit: A white tomkit with bright light green eyes, and missing his back left leg.



\- Parents - Honeydew and Hornetstar

**Apprentices:**

  * Spiderpaw: A very dark gray short haired gray tom with blue eyes.
  * Larkpaw: A light brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and pale green eyes. 
  * Owlpaw: Brown short haired tabby tom with white accents and green eyes.



**Elders:**

  * Elmtail: A dark brown tabby tom with white accents with dull amber eyes. 



  
  


**_RedClan -_ **

**Leader:**

  * Kitestar: A light brown ticked tabby tom with a white tail tip, paws, muzzle, neck, chest, and belly, and bright green eyes.



**Deputy:**

  * Featherfur: A long haired white and light gray spotted tabby queen with light blue eyes.



**Medicine Cats:**

  * Stagstripe: An old dark tawny ticked tabby tom with amber eyes.
  * Mintpaw: A mottled dark gray she-cat with dark green-eyes. 
  * Heathernose: A young light brown tabby queen with green eyes.



**Warriors:**

  * Dovelight: A silky white queen with light sandy markings and light blue eyes.
  * Fireblaze: Dark bright ginger tom with white paws and tail tip and darker red lynx tipped ears with dark blue eyes.
  * Foxleaf: Dark brown tabby cat with white under markings and green eyes. 
  * Thunderfang: A solid black tom with brilliant amber eyes.
  * Softspring: A white-silver queen with light gray tabby markings on her face, paws and tail with amber eyes.
  * Grayrain: A gray shorthaired tuxedo tom cat with his right eye blue, and left eye green.
  * Timberfall: A gray shorthaired tuxedo tom cat with his right eye blue, and left eye green.
  * Sunstripe: Ginger tabby queen with yellow eyes.
  * Boartooth: Tabby tom with one large tooth protruding from his jaw.



**Queens:**

  * Doesong: A small slender light brown ticked tabby queen, with deer like white and black deer-like markings on her muzzle and paws, along with large dark brown eyes.



**Apprentices:**

  * Birdpaw: Black queen with green eyes. 
  * Buzzardpaw: Dark brown tom with green eyes. 
  * Rabbitpaw: A white and light gray mottled queen. 
  * Turtlepaw: A brown tabby queen with lime green eyes. 
  * Creekpaw: A light gray tom.
  * Crystalpaw: A long hair white queen with blue eyes. 
  * Lilacpaw: A light gray queen with faded stripes. 



**Elders:**

  * Morningbreeze: A very light gray tabby tom with light amber eyes, but being blind in both eyes and nearly deaf.




	3. The Forest - Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *mild violence warning*

Rain sprinkled down lightly into the foliage.

A ginger tom bolted through the dense forest. "Help!" His panicked cried rang out but only the prey could hear him. The sky rumbled as black clouds churned overhead. They threatened to smother him as they only seemed to be pressing themselves closer and closer to the ground. He continued to run. His fur snagged on almost every twig and branch that scraped onto his side. The brush only made his limp worse as each strike they made hurt the gash on his side even more so.

"Please!" The birds in the trees fluttered and flew away.

Catching his paws on some gnarly tree roots, he stumbled forward. The tom stopped himself before reaching the cliff's edge. The distant roar of the rapids below echoed up against the rock face. He peered over the edge, seeing some pebbles tumbled down and disappear into the white foam.

He pulled himself up to his paws. Soggy leaves clung to his legs and his body was soaked in mud, weighing his thick pelt down. Lighting flashed against the sky as his attacker emerged from the bushes. The dark foreboding figure was also covered head to toe in mud, and his sharp gaze pierced into him, weakening his spirit.

"At least your lie will be partly true," the ginger tom said defiantly, staring his attacker down, "You are a fox."

The was a short period of silence. "I guess you're right," he said with a bemused chuckle. 

Lighting flashed overhead again. It struck a dead tree, causing it to spark. Flames started to lap at the bark and dead leaves. "I won't let you destroy my clan." The tom's weak legs collapsed under his heavy weight, but he struggled to get back up on his wobbly paws.

"I think you misunderstand, but it doesn't really matter now then, does it?"

The ginger tom just hissed at him.

The flames wrapped themselves around the two toms. As the fire battled the increasing rain, the attacker leaped forward. His heavy pounced knocked the wind out of the already weak tom. With flailing paws and desperate swipes it was easy to see that there would be a clear winner in the fight. The ginger tom rolled away, his back legs slipping off of the cliff's edge. The other mud riddled tom stopped and stared at him. In front of his white paws was a root that could potentially save the ginger tom, so he took a step forward blocking it.

Hanging off the cliff, the defenseless cat took his chance. He sacrificed the last of his energy to lunge back up, but instead of attempting to grab the root. He sank his teeth into the other tom's thick muddy fur and pulled. The two both slipped on the muddy terrain and tumbled, falling off the clip and into the swirling ravenous rapids below. 


	4. Rosey

She had been fairly good at treating sickness in the past, just as she was taught. That made this day very troubling. The she-cat felt horrible. She felt like she needed to vomit, but she hadn’t eaten in a few days. Her fur was hot and irritated, and she knew that there was nothing in her home that she could get her paws on that could help. She knew that in the massive forest there were herbs that could heal the sick, yet she couldn't quite remember where she had learned that from or any further details. It was like the faintest of memories.

Maybe she could just find an isolated shaman or hermit in the woods. Cats did that, right? Maybe those were just stories as well. Her bizarre dreams had been keeping her up at night, which did not help her condition. Maybe it was all her dreams of the woods that guided her paws. She was also pretty sure she was completely lost. In her entire life, she had never left the nearby Up-Walker Hive, and now she was wandering aimlessly in the woods. She didn’t really know what she would find, or if she would find anything. The only thing she seemed to be finding was sticks and twigs pulling at her short blue-gray fur and scratching her large ears. Her whole little mission was stupid and pointless. She didn’t even know where she was anymore. 

She could admit that it was beautiful. The sunlight dripped through the bright green leaves and dappled the forest floor and her fur. If she wasn’t so already hot and uncomfortable, the healthy sunlight would’ve felt nice. The dew of the morning that collected on the grass and forbs soaked her paws and legs, matting her fur a little. As she wandered through the ferns and bushes, the scent in the air changed from the rich smell of the damp forest to something that made her fur stand on end.

She lifted her head up high to taste the air.

“Stop!”

The she-cat froze at the thunderous mew that shook from the bushes. Her mind also froze in panic. She couldn’t move. Her large green eyes frantically looked for the threat. She heard the thud of paw-steps approaching, but she wasn’t used to the trees and their echos, so she couldn’t tell where they were coming from. When she couldn’t find them, and they grew closer, she crouched down in a defensive position near the bottom of a tree trunk. 

A large black tabby tom exploded through the nearby brush. He froze once he saw her, his pale icy blue eyes studied her before taking a careful but powerful step forward. “What are you doing on these lands?” he snapped.

She was terrified beyond word. “I— I—” The stranger was quite large, but had a thin coat, meaning his large size was from muscle. He had dark gray fur with jet black stripes. If it wasn't for his white muzzle and paws, she would have mistaken him for a walking shadow.

His tail tip flicked agitatedly and hissed, “Answer me!” 

She pressed her ears back. “I’m… just passing through.”

“Any reason?” Those pale eyes of his were what scared her the most. They filled her fragile frame with the same fear that the Up-Walker monsters did.

“I… just…”

“What?” He leaned closer so she could clearly see his snarling teeth. "You just what?"

“I wouldn’t get so close, Coldgaze.” It was a different voice, a much older and raspier one. A very elderly tom came out of the bushes, making use of the hole punched out by the younger tom. His pelt was short, dark brown, and very ragged. His face was almost completely gray, and his whiskers and ears were both shredded, torn, and bent. The elder’s lime green eyes were bright and full of life, but he looked like nothing but skin and bones. “She’s sick,” he finished.

The dark tabby, apparently known fittingly as Coldgaze, took a few steps back away from her. “What kind of sickness? Greencough?”

“Not quite,” he snapped, hushing him. He walked up close to her and sniffed her pelt. “What’s your name?” Even though his voice wasn’t anywhere near smooth, it still sounded comfortingly friendly.

Her eyes darted to the aggressive shadow, then back to the old tom. “Rosey.”

“Alright, Rosey,” he said, a purr in his voice, “I’m going to invite you back to our home, our camp, so I can better treat you. As long as you're willing. It shouldn’t be too much trouble, and it shouldn't take long at all to help you and get you feeling well. What you have, whitecough, is easily treatable.”

“No!” Coldgaze hissed at his elder. “I will not allow such a thing! In case your ancient mind had forgotten, my job is to keep trespassers off the territory not invite them in…” But his mew trailed off as he felt uncomfortable under the elder’s scowl.

“You’re job is to help me,” he meowed, then flicked his crooked ruffled tail, “And my job is to help the sick. Now. Go get my herbs you so carelessly dropped before scampering off, and take them back to camp.”

“But—”

“You heard me. I’ll be fine. She’s not going to hurt me.” The elder stared him down, then put his attention and focus back over towards Rosey with a friendly look. 

Coldgaze didn’t move for a moment, but then huffed out of his nose and left. 

Rosey stared at the elder tom as he tried to gently push her to her paws. “What makes you think I want to go with you to your ‘camp’?” she hissed.

“The only reason you left your home was to find something to help you feel better, to heal you. Was it not? And now I’m here, and I’m willing to help.”

Slowly getting to her paws, she stared at him, dumbfounded. Did this strange old tom have mysterious powers? It was probably just a lucky guess, but her exhausted mind preferred assuming he had powers. Besides, there were all kinds of crazy stories about creatures and cats that had ability beyond comprehension and logic. “How did you—?”

“The stars told me.” He gave a small chuckle, stretched his legs, and gave a mighty yawn. He didn't bother to wait for her and started to walk in the direction Coldgaze went. In her mind, this tom was definitely crazy. 

Rosey didn’t follow him right away but her aching paws tugged her along, being drawn by the slim chance of medical aid. “The stars?” She scoffed. “No offence, but you must have bees in your brain.”

“Who said I didn’t?” He glanced back at her as he kept going. She shook her head and with great effort, jogged up to catch up with the old cat. The fact that her legs were long and limber helped, making her able to glide across the forest floor in several strides. “My name is Hawkleap,” the elder said, “Just so you know.”

She nodded, as she walked next to him. Now that she was at his side, she had to take small steps just to stay with his slow pace. She noticed his how some of his joints popped with each step he took. “Well, it’s nice to meet you Hawkleap. But—” She coughed, and had to take a deep breath to get herself back under control. He looked over towards her with his ears pricked up. “Where are you taking me? If I may ask.”

“Oh yes.” His bent and broken whiskers twitched excitedly. “Did you know that there were large groups of cats living in these woods?”

Her eyes widened. “Oh. I mean. I always figured there were some out here but not—uh, not _large_ groups." She huffed a little as her tail started to wag a lot more anxiously. "Are, are we going to—do you live in one? Is that where we're going? Because I didn’t know. I don't know if I uh... "

“I live in YellowClan,” Hawkleap continued on without letting her complete a linear thought, “But it’s a little gruff, but it's home.”

“YellowClan …” Rosey let the name settle into her head like a falling leaf. “Yellow. Why YellowClan?”

Hawkleap sighed. He looked several moons older in that moment. “That’s a very long story. I might be able to tell you another time.”

She watched him walk and felt bad for him. He was definitely the oldest cat she’d ever seen, but he was still very sweet and cheerful, despite the pain he was in. They walked for a while, the trip probably look longer from Hawkleap’s aching jonts but Rosey didn’t might the slow pace. She enjoyed looking up through the leaves in the trees, and how they only allowed very small glimpses of the bright clear sky. The sun was out and warm, and nice as that was it didn’t make her feel much better. She still felt cold.

“Are all the members of YellowClan as nice as you?” she asked. 

Hawkleap shook his head. “I’m afraid not … but you’ll see for yourself in a moment. Listen.” 

Her ears pricked up. She smelled the air. There were cats, many cats, nearby. She couldn’t pick out any individuals, just the collective chaotic mass of them. She had never been around much less conceived of such a large herd of cats before, and it was nerve racking. A few at a time was her limit, typically, but she lived with her grandmother so she had some company. At least she wouldn’t have to stick around to find out if this colony was really any good or not. Rosey was going to let the elderly cat heal her, then she would leave, and continue living her life in retaliative solitude. 

“Here we are,” Hawkleap said, “I’ll ask you to stay behind me, that way no one will attack you.”

“Attack me?” Her heart almost jumped into her throat. 

“Don’t worry about it.”

“No. Wait. What do you mean, attack me?”

Hawkleap gave her a charming look. “Well wouldn’t you attack a stranger wandering into your home?”

Rosey pressed her ears back. He had a point. She watched him as he and slipped under the a thick weaved brush. She paused for a moment before following him in. 

Hawkleap’s home was enormous. The center was a massive clearing of worn pressed down dirt from thousands of pawprints from over a long period of time. The first thing she noticed was a massive oak tree on the other side of the large glade, and right next to it was a massive hollowed out log. It was covered in moss and ferns, looking as sturdy as the mighty oak next to it. 

She couldn’t believe the sight she was seeing. There were several cats milling about, and they all turned to look at them as she and Hawkleap walked in. Her eyes managed to accidentally lock with those of a long haired sandy queen. The queen’s ears turned back, and she slipped away behind a wall of thistle and bramble. She suddenly started to feel very conscious of the other cats staring at her. Rosey moved a little closer to Hawkleap, as if the older tom would somehow protect her.

The sound of a hiss made her jump to her paws. Her eyes scanned the area, then found the cat it had originated from. It was a brown tabby tom. His amber eyes sparked with fierce fire. She immediately lowered into a defensive position. The tom had his hackles raised and stalked over towards her. He hissed again at her. Rosey’s eyes were wide, she didn’t know what to do. She took a step back, but the tom lashed out at her with his claws unsheathed. His strike missed her face by a hair, and she hissed in response.

“Treeflight,” Hawkleap snarled at the tom sternly, his eyes narrowing threatening, “She is a guest. I’d suggest you not attack her.”

The tabby backed up. “You’re getting too old, I’m afraid you must have lost what sense you had some time ago.”

Treeflight fluffed up his fur again and launched himself to attack Rosey.

“Treeflight.” It was another new cat. His meow was enough to stop the aggressive tom in his tracks. She looked over to see a massive short-haired solid white tom approach them. His eyes were an amiable golden color. His tail was raised in respect as he came over, and his head was held up as if he was nobility. She also noticed Coldgaze was right behind him. 

The scrawny tabby backed away, his fur starting to lie flat. “I’m sorry, sir.”

“That’s quite alright,” the white tom rumbled softly, “But as Hawkleap said, she is a guest. Beside, didn’t your mother ever tell you how to treat a queen?” Treeflight looked away from him, his ears back. Rosey stood back up, being more comfortable in he protecting air of this royal figure. “I’d like you to go catch something for me," he continued, "I’m thinking a nice magpie. And get something for the elder’s while you're at it. Then I want to speak to you afterward.”

Treeflight dipped his head, mewed a “yes sir,” then raced off in a flash.

The white tom looked down at Rosey. “Please, miss, I apologize for his behavior. No one here will hurt you.” His voice was so cordial and smooth. She’d never heard anything like it before. Rosey straightened her posture, keeping her pose and neck high, trying to at least look respectable in front of him. The tom looked at her with soft admiration. “My name is Hornetstar, I am the leader of these cats. And I welcome you here. What is the nature of this visit...?”

Hawkleap stepped next to her and spoke before she could manage to. “This is Rosey,” he mewed, “She’s ill, and I offered my services to help her.” 

“Well, Rosey, I wish you a speedy recovery,” Hornetstar said, then purred, “I’ll leave you to getting better.”

Hawkleap dipped his head. “Alright Rosey, come along.” The elderly tom quickly guided her away from Hornetstar and Coldgaze, pushing her towards the large hollow log. She watched as the leader started murmuring to Coldgaze, but kept his kind eyes focused on her. 

When they were far enough away, she looked over at Hawkleap curiously. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m an old cat, I’m never really okay,” he meowed jokingly. 

She glanced back at the two toms talking as they walked away. “Hornetstar seems nice.”

“He is supposed to be," he said as they approached the log. The inside was big enough so she could stand up in it all the way. After seasons of sleeping in bins she could hardly stand in, the extra leg room for her tall figure was much appreciated. “Here we are. This is my den. I’ll be better able to take care of you here.” 

She didn't know what to say to him. Her paws fumbled around some before she stammered out a, "thank you."

“Please, it’s my job.” He guided her to what looked like a mossy nest near the back of the log. The end was blocked off with a wall of dried clay and dirt. “Lay down.” Rosey looked around before lying down in the nest, coughing as she did so. 

“What’s your job?” she asked. Rosey took a deep breath, hoping it would help the pain in her chest, but it only made her cough more. 

“I’m what's known as a medicine cat. Pretty self explanatory. I have to help the sick and heal the wounded.” He nosed around in various piles of leaves and stems he had near the front of the log. There were even notches clawed out onto the walls where there were various seeds, roots, and flower petals had homes. 

“Do you like your job?”

“Of course. I was practically born for the job.” He would glance at her as he meowed then buried his nose back in his stores. “I’m afraid I’m all out of catmint at the moment... I didn’t come across any on my herb gathering trip today… and Coldgaze lazily threw down my herbs from today so they’re practically ruined—oh! Hold on a moment.”

Rosey lifted her head and pricked her ears as she watched Hawkleap leave the den. She heard him talking to someone else, but she couldn’t pick out anything specific.

She didn’t have to wait long to get her questions answered, as Hawkleap quickly came back in—or as fast as he could—with a young she-cat. She was mostly white with light ginger patches on her head, back, and tail. Rosey also noticed she had a mouth full of herbs. “This is Cranepaw,” Hawkleap said as she set the pile of leaves of onto the ground carefully. “She’s my apprentice, training to be a future YellowClan medicine cat.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Rosey mewed. The delicate she-cat dipped her head in greeting then set the herbs she had in their proper spots. 

“Luckily for you and me,” Hawkleap said, “it seems that Cranepaw did manage to get some catmint while she was out today.” He looked over to his apprentice. “Would you mind going back out and getting more? Maybe take an extra cat along as with your guard, I want to make sure I have enough.” 

Cranepaw dipped her head. “Alright,” she mewed in her naturally whimsical tone. Then she left, her pristine paws not making a sound. 

“You need guards to leave?” Rosey asked. She had always heard that the woods were dangerous, but she never knew just how dangerous. That was one of the reasons she had waited so long to venture out here. 

“It’s just policy.” Hawkleap picked up a few catmint leaves in his mouth. He dropped them in front of Rosey. “Eat those. They should help." The elder tom sat down in his own nest and tucked his paws under his body. he got comfortable before continuring, "Hornetstar didn’t want any cat to go anywhere alone, to protect us against foxes.”

“Are foxes typically a problem for you guys?” Rosey ate up the leaves.

“No.” Hawkleap shook his head. “Not typically. Our last incident was several moons ago.”

Rosey licked her lips, making sure to get any pieces of leaf from her face. “What happened?”

The old medicine cat looked really tired, but it was clear if he ignored her or simply didn't hear her. “Do you have any other symptoms alongside your typical whitecough chest pain and cough? Fever? Chills?”

“I’ve been really cold for a while now, and I know it’s too warm out to be because of the weather.”

“The catmint should help you with that. If it doesn’t help in a bit, I have some feverfew that should help you.” 

“Thank you,” she mewed, then dipped her head. Rosey laid her head onto her front paws.

Hawkleap sighed and didn’t say anything for several long moments, as if he was deciding whether to say anything at all. “Near the beginning of winter, our previous leader, Newtstar had been out and came across a fox. They both tumbled from the cliff at the north end of the territory." 

She gave a faint gasp. "That's awful, I'm sorry... I hope he's able to find peace with his ancestors."

The medicine cat nodded. "Thank you, that's very kind of you to say... I didn't know city cats believed in living on with their ancestors."

Rosey laid her head back down. “How did you know I was from the city?”

“I can smell it on you. I may be old, but I have been blessed with an amazing sense of sight and smell. Besides, even I could hear you thrashing around in the bushes.”

“I was not thrashing.”

“Clearly you have never been in the woods before.” He gave his chest a couple licks. “Tell me what city life is like. I’ve never had the pleasure of visiting.”

Rosey sighed. She curled her thin tail around her body. “You just live from day to day. And be careful not to run into any dogs, upwalkers, or monsters.”

“Upwalkers,” Hawkleap scoffed, “You really are from the city.”

“Oh? And what do you call them?”

“... Twolegs.”

Rosey scoffed. “That’s stupid.”

“Alright, alright. Maybe.” Hawkleap stood up and stretched. His claws scraped against the wood as his toes spread apart. “I want you to rest," he mewed with a yawn, "Walking around might make it all worst. Tomorrow morning, I’ll check up on you, then give you some more catmint. I know it might be boring, but you need to just lay here and rest. I've you to have some peace and quiet. I'll make sure Cranepaw does the same.”

“Thank you.”

Hawkleap nodded. “Rest well,” he mewed, then left the medicine cat den to let her rest in the enveloping quite for a short while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope your somewhat interested! I know there's not a lot now but it's all planned out. There will be 34 chapters in total with an epilogue, I don't know what the upload schedule is going to be but it should be every week or two. College is keeping me busy so I haven't decided yet.  
> I'd love to hear what you think! Stay safe.


	5. The Ceremony

A couple days had passed and the sun had stayed just as welcoming and bright. From the heart of the clan’s camp, the sun’s beams seem to spread apart the canopy so the inhabitants could bask in the light. Many chose to soak in the warmth while others preferred the shade and their clanmates' companionship. 

In the medicine cat’s den, Rosey sat with her head poking out so she could watch the mingling cats merely as a passive observer. She saw Coldgaze surveying the camp like a vulture which formed a pit in her stomach, but then she looked out at all the sweet simple gestures that the rest of the clan gave each other. There was a burly dark ginger queen who was training her much smaller apprentice in the middle of the clearing. The agile brown tom was much faster and was able to dodge every blow his mentor tried to land. Eventually their mock fight ended with a hefty tumble and a shared giggle fit. 

There were two kits running around in a fit of play. In her opinion they looked a little old to be kits, but still endowed the healthy spirit. One was a fluffy sandy queen, who looked just like her mother that was watching with a careful eye. The other was a white tom, who looked familiar and couldn't place who the fluffy kit reminded her of, but he only had one back leg. It didn’t slow him down, actually running around much faster then his sister. 

Cranepaw, who Rosey found herself to be the most comfortable around, was moving herbs around behind her. “Those kits,” Rosey asked, glancing back at the busy apprentice, “You said they were gonna start their training soon, right?”

“Yeah, what of it?”

“What kind of training is that?” The kits continued to stumble around, swerving around the clan’s only current pregnant queen and ramming straight into the paws of the latest hunting patrol. There was some shouting as prey was dropped and accidentally squashed. Rosey purred in amusement. 

Cranepaw stopped what she was doing and sat down next to her, wrapping her ginger tail around her own delicate white paws. “To hunt, to fight. All the exciting stuff.”

“Is that safe?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Cranepaw started to lick in between her toes, cleaning out extra herb remains in her pads. “I recently finished all of my training and came out fine. Not a scratch on me.”

“You must be a natural, I didn’t consider you the fighting type.”

Cranepaw shook her head with a chuckle. “I’m really not. That’s why I’m here, with the herbs. But Lightwhisper was a good mentor, and I wouldn’t trade my training for anything. Yeah it was a pain and hard work but at least I can hold my own against mangy rogue cats from Two-leg Place.” Her fur fluffed up as she light-heartedly spit then teasingly pushed Rosey with a paw. 

“Hey, do I look mangy to you?” 

“Right now you do a little.” The medicine cat apprentice looked her over. Rosey still had a bit of a cough and her fur was still a little hot, but over all she appeared to be much better and was in an equally better mood. 

Two members from the returning hunting patrol, a sandy tom with a feathered tail and a younger light tabby next to him. They brought over a couple of plump voles to the medicine cat den. Cranepaw purred as they approached. “Hello you two, are those for us?” The tom nodded and set the vole he was carrying down. The small tabby watched him intently then copied him with her own vole. The medicine cat took one of the voles and happily ate it up. 

Rosey was a little uncomfortable, since the only clan cats that had come to visit her with good intentions had been Cranepaw and Hawkleap. The rest had mainly been Coldgaze and a couple others who simply wanted to observe her for several heart beats. These two seemed nice enough with happiness in their eyes. 

The sandy tom noticed Rosey’s awkward stare and took it upon himself to begin introductions. “And you must be the newcomer everyone is whispering about,” he mewed gently.

Rosey’s ears fell a little. “Is everyone really whispering?”

He chuckled. “Not really.” 

Cranepaw flicked him with her tail. “Where are your manners? Or do I have to do everything around here?”

“Right, right,” he said with a couple nods of his head. “My manners. My name is Brushwhisker.” He gave a somewhat dramatic over the top bow, then motioned towards the small tan tabby with his paw. “And this is my daughter, Larkpaw.” The small apprentice gave a few quivering nods. "She's just shy."

"That's quite alright," the loner said, politely nodding back. 

Brushwhisker brushed off the apprentice. "Here, why don't you go find your mother so we can all eat together." Larkpaw excitedly nodded before rushing off. Once she was gone, Brushwhisker sat down and made himself comfortable. 

Rosey blinked at him. “Something tells me you’re not just here to drop off some food.”

“Well I came to say ‘hi!’” he meowed eagerly. “While they’re has been some whispering, I’ve decided to take it upon myself to be the one to give you a proper YellowClan welcome. I figured you’ve already talked to Hornetstar, but everyone else is a little scared of you.”

Her ears perked up a little, almost twitching. “Scared? Really?”

“Okay maybe not scared, but apprehensive. So I am here to prove you are not a badger in disguise.” 

Rosey crossed her paws. “To be fair, you don’t know if I’m truly a badger in disguise or not.”

“Then I’m going to take a leap of faith that you’re not. But if you were then that would be pretty cool too, and I’d just have to take special care to remain on your good side.”

“And what if I don’t have a good side?”

Brushwhisker shook his head, fluffing out his ruff in the process. “Nonsense. Everyone has a good side. Except maybe Elmtail. He’s very grumpy.”

Rosey blinked at him. “I don’t know who that is.”

“Oh, right, Elmtail is our elder. Dark brown, dull almost empty eyes…”

“Right… I think I have seen him around.”

“You know if you actually want to get to know the cats more, and meet everyone, I can show you around! Show how everyone you’re not the scary badger you may or may not be.” 

"I… don't know if it's really worth it, you know?" she said honestly, "I'd like to repay your clan for your help, in some way, but as soon as I'm better I have to leave."

"Oh." The tom brushed his ears back and gave one of his paws some embarrassed licks. "Well — "

Brushwhisker was cut off as Hawkleap squeezed inside. The much older tom accidentally stepped on his fluffy tail, provoking a small yelp from the warrior. “Sorry, my apologies,” the medicine cat said earnestly. 

“Brushwhisker,” Cranepaw said, piping up, “Why don’t you help Rosey stretch her legs? Just around camp?”

Rosey looked up at the apprentice, “Is that… is that really a good idea?”

“Yeah, why not?” Cranepaw looked at her mentor who gave her a reassuring nod. “You’ve been laying in here for a couple days. Go walk around camp. Get some sun. Scratch your claws. If Brushwhisker is too much for you to handle I can accompany you instead, give Hawkleap a little more room. 

“Hey,” Brushwhisker meowed, a little dejected, “I’m not…  _ too much _ .” 

“That’s not for you to decide,” the apprentice said. 

“It’s alright,” Rosey muttered. She rose to her paws which were a little shaky at first. “Let’s go Brushwhisker, and explore. The camp. Just the camp.” 

The warrior was up to his feet much faster. “Cool! Great, yeah. Are you sure you don’t want me to introduce you to anybody?”

Rosey gingerly walked out of the log and into the sunlight. Her short fur bristled as the soothing warm on her fur. “Why don’t we just talk to anyone who approaches us first?”

“Alright yeah that sounds good.”

The two of them started their slow walk around the camp. Brushwhisker made sure to point out every den and what it was for. The apprentice’s den was empty but there were a couple warriors still curled up in their den. Passing the nursery, a moss ball smacked into Rosey’s legs. The two large kits skidded to a halt in front of her. Their bright eyes darted between the moss ball and her several times. Rosey smacked it away as best as she could and the two masses of energy darted after it. 

Their mother, the short in stature long-haired sandy queen, pulled herself out of the nursery. “I’m sorry about them,” she meowed quickly, unintentionally harshly, before hopping after her kits to scold about running into cats, again. 

“That’s my sister,” Brushwhisker said, “Honeydew.”

“She seems… nice.”

“Yeah, don’t let her name fool you,” he meowed as he led her away to continue the tour. Despite the nice weather, there wasn’t much excitement in camp. The energy seemed more like a collective well needed break. Although the collective mood was one of rest, Brushwhisker seemed to be constantly just as energetic as the kits. 

He started rambling off about life in camp and the various duties and talents of various cats, but Rosey was only half paying attention. She was interested in what he had to say but out of the corner of her eye she saw Coldgaze at the edge of camp. The deputy was still surveying the camp but the two of them made eye contact for a heartbeat. The black tabby jumped off of the tree stump he had been sitting on and walked towards them. 

Rosey went to mention it to Brushwhisker but now his attention was on something else. The warrior’s fur fluffed out when Larkpaw came back into camp with a dilute tortoiseshell trailing behind her. He bounded over to them and gave the both of them loving head-butts. Rosey put her sights back on Coldgaze. She was feeling much better so she mentally was feeling more prepared to deal with him.

The deputy huffed when he reached her. “What are you doing out here?”

“I’m stretching my legs,” she quipped, “And what are you doing out here? Besides staring at me.”

Coldgaze brushed off her last remark. “Are you sure walking around out here is a good idea if you’re under the weather?”

“I’m feeling much better now. Besides. The medical professionals said I should.”

Coldgaze seemed to think it over before giving up. “Whatever,” he scoffed, “Enjoy your day then.” The muscular tom lumbered off when he saw the small party coming over. Brushwhisker said hello to him as he passed, but the deputy didn’t respond back.

“What was that about?” The slim warrior asked. 

Rosey tried to play it off cool despite the fact that the large deputy did greatly intimidate her. She gave her shoulder a couple licks. “I don’t know. Is he always passive aggressive though?”

“That or regular aggressive,” the dilute tortoiseshell said with a light hearted voice. 

“Right right,” Brushwhisker piped in, diverting the current conversation. “Introductions,” and gestured with his tail. “This is my mate, Prancingheart.”

“But that’s a mouthful,” she said, “So no one calls me that. Prance is fine.”

“Then hello, Prance,” the clan guest said, “My name is Rosey. It’s a pleasure.”

“Likewise.”

“If you guys are going to eat together, I can leave you to it.”

“Well have you eaten yet? Just eat with us,” Prancingheart said. She looked to Brushwhisker who just nodded his approval. 

Rosey turned it over in her head. “I did get a vole but uh, I forgot about it before I ate it. I think Hawkleap might have gotten it then.”

“Then sit with us,” Prance said. She nodded her head and led the group back over to the full fresh kill pile hidden in the shade. They took a couple pieces to share and found an open spot. Brushwhisker and Prance couldn’t help themselves and chattered away like a couple of squirrels, having been friends for a long time. Larkpaw was still pretty shy, but Rosey was just as quiet as her. After several minutes, Rosey engaged with her a little and had some small talk but eventually the intense discussion between Brushwhisker and Prance stole the whole group’s attention. 

As their conversation continued, Rosey noticed the large white cat emerging from the hollow opening high up on the oak tree. He stretched and scratched his large claws on the bark then arched his back to scratch it against the tree trunk. She had noticed early how she rarely saw Hornetstar. He seemed to only come out to sunbathe and watch over his clan or to eat. Although in the few days she had been here, observing, she saw him leave once for a patrol with some of the other senior clan cats. 

Brushwhisker noticed her staring and nudged her with his shoulder. “He’s taken.”

Rosey’s fur prickled. “What?”

“He has a mate,” he purred. 

She huffed then scoffed, and gave the fluff on her chest a couple of flustered licks. “I am  _ not _ interested.” Now when she glanced up at Hornetstar she was even more embarrassed that Brushwhisker could even assume that. 

The sandy tom chucked and Prance smacked his ear with her paw. “Will you quit?”

“I’m just teasing!” he mewed, purring in amusement as he ducked for cover. 

“You toms are all the same,” she said, “And I thought you were a nice one, but it was just more tom-ish lies!” The queen pounced on him and the two rolled around in a playful mock fight. Both Rosey and Larkpaw had to step out of the way as to not get trampled themselves. The two mates only stopped when Hornetstar’s thunderous call glided over the camp. 

The leader had been watching and patiently waiting until the midday patrol had returned before making his announcement. “Clan meeting!” he howled, “Make sure all clan members are gathered around.”

The YellowClan guest folded her ears back and anxiously glanced around, unsure of where to go, but the chipper medicine cat apprentice appeared next to her. She nudged Rosey lightly with her shoulder. “You’re allowed to be here,” she said, “You’re our guest. And it’s not like there’s any dastardly secrets that only clan cats are allowed to know.” She purred at her own humor. 

It took several minutes but the clan cats slowly filtered out from their shady hiding spots. The red mentor and her apprentice stopped training. Hawkleap crawled out of his den although he didn’t stray very far, choosing a more shaded area. There weren’t many spots where the leaves shielded the sun, but many of the older cats flocked to them. Hornetstar gave one last stretch before addressing the crowd like a king to his subjects. 

Their leader fed off their overall jovial mood. “Cats of YellowClan!” he said, his voice projecting through the air, “Today we have a very exciting announcement. I’m sure many of you have noticed that my two precious kits have grown quite tremendously over the past six moons… and now it is time for them to begin their training and start their transformation into fine warriors.” There were quiet yet ecstatic murmurs throughout the clan. The two large kits were sitting in front of the nursery, their mother grooming them. The fuzzy white one was wiggling so much he looked like he was going to explode. His sister was just as excited but kept herself significantly more composed. 

“Mothkit,” Hornetstar called. The light tabby hopped forward and sat in front of the oak tree. “You have shown promise for having outstanding strength and will become a stunning fighter some day. I have chosen a mentor for you that will train you to your strengths while also having a fun time. One of our most cunning warriors… Brushwhisker, please step forward.”

The feather-tailed tom hadn’t really been paying attention, instead having been whispering and snickering with his mate, but when his name was called his head shot up. His honey brown eyes widened and sparkled. “What? Me?” Several clan cats chuckled, and Hornetstar nodded. Brushwhisker jumped to his paws and leaped over. His tail was held high and his paws were almost just as jittery as the apprentice. 

Hornetstar looked down warmly at him. “It’s been a short while since you’ve trained Dewdapple, are you ready for another —”

“Yes!” Brushwhisker interrupted, “S-sorry, but yes I am ready!” There were some more soft delighted murmurs.

“Then Brushwhisker,” the leader went on, “I appoint you to mentor this young cat. Mothkit, from this moment forward you will be known as Mothpaw. Train well and I hope to give you your warrior name in the future.” Brushwhisker touched his nose to her forehead, and the crowd almost erupted with enthusiasm. Some cheered Mothpaw’s new name while others got up to congratulate the both of them as they walked to sit back with the crowd. Larkpaw ran up to the both of them, and gave them head-butts. Prance congratulated them both before giving some comforting licks to her mate’s forehead. 

“Alright, everyone calm down,” Hornetstar said. Their leader sat down and wrapped his tail around his paws. “We still have one more name to bestow.” The excited cats calmed and returned to their sitting positions. Mothpaw was now sitting between her new mentor and Larkpaw. Rosey felt at ease to see everyone interacting in an amicable environment and enjoying the ceremony. 

“Cottonkit,” Hornetstar said. The three legged kit jumped up and ran to sit in front of the tree. “Despite your impatience, I see the making of an impressive and agile hunter. For you, my son, I have chosen a mentor who will teach you discipline while honing your impeccable skills.” The leader’s gaze shifted over to his deputy. “Coldgaze,” he said sincerely, “While we all miss Duskfall with every passing moon, I believe it is time for you to train another apprentice.”

The black tabby straightened his posture and gave a respectful dip of his head. He got up in order to reach the fuzzy kit. As he sat back down, Hornetstar continued, “Then Coldgaze, I appoint you to mentor this young cat. Cottonkit, from this moment forward you will be known as Cottonpaw. Train well and I hope to give you your warrior name in the future.” The deputy touched his nose to his apprentice's forehead.

The crowd was now allowed to continue on with their overly eager praise. It was a noisy confused mess of cheers with cats calling out Mothpaw and Cottonpaw's new names. The senior warriors congratulated the new mentors as well. Brushwhisker was being stopped every thirty seconds to talk to someone new, but was happy to spark up new conversation. Mothpaw was soaking up the attention just as much. 

As the rambunctious energy grew a little too much for her, Rosey moved away from the crowd and took her place next to Hawkleap. He was the only one away from the noise that she knew. Everyone else was swept up and chattering. 

"Exciting, no?" Hawkleap purred. 

"It's definitely… something," Rosey said as she tucked her paws under her chest. “Although it’s something I’ve never seen before.”

“Which part?”

“The… community. Camaraderie? That’s not in the Up-walker… er, Two-leg Place. At least not as wholesome as this.”

“Is that a good thing?”

Rosey nodded. It made her feel nice and warm inside, although she didn’t think it was the life for her. All these cats together made her oddly uneasy, like fighting was bound to break out at any moment. At the same time, she knew that didn’t have to be the case but she had yet to truly see any different and she’d only been there a couple of days. 

One of the clan cats picked up a plump red bird off of the freshkill pile. A puff of red feathers fell off the little body. A soft breeze scattered them across the camp. The apprentices played with some. Cat tails brushed some out of the way. Rosey’s eyes fixated on them. One of them landed right in front of her. She felt her head get hazy as her eyes fixated on it. The barbs of the feather gently swayed in the wind until they melted into fingers of flame, and the flames were all she could see. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the first chapter about two years ago, so hopefully this chapter is a lot better. Someday I might go back and redo it but I'd like to get all the other chapter's done first. I've decided that I'm just going to upload chapters as I get them done so it won't be a set schedule. But I will say that the longest gap between chapters coming out will be two weeks. Nothing longer then that. I will be getting a month long break in between classes so hopefully that'll give me the opportunity to get more done!  
> Lot of fluff/world building this chapter, somewhat, probably why it took so long to write, but hopefully it wasn't too boring to read. Once we get to the exciting violence, chapters will probably be published a lot more frequently.  
> 


End file.
